Dance Party: Ninja Style
by Bunny-Wan Kenobi
Summary: -DISCONTINUED- It's a time of lull in Konoha. All is perfect and all is calm. So Tsunade decides to spice up their ninja lives. How? By throwing a party!


**Title:** Dance Party – Ninja Style  
**Rating:** Pg-13  
**Pairings:**  
Naruto/Sasuke  
Lee/Sakura  
Tenten/Neji  
Kiba/Hinata  
Shino/Temari  
Shikamaru/Ino  
Kankuro/Gaara  
Kakashi/Iruka  
Shizune/Genma  
Mentions of Asuma/Kurenai  
Mentions of Choji/Ayame  
**Summery:** It's a time of lull in Konoha. All is perfect and all is calm. So Tsunade decides to spice up their ninja lives. How? By throwing a party!

* * *

**_Chapter One _**

Tsunade sat with her back to her office door, rocking silently in his overstuffed bright red chair staring out of her wall-sized window. Tonton was sleeping peacefully in her lap and all of the paper work that had been pilling up on her desk has been finished. She could finally just kick back and relax.

One week ago, Team 7 and 10 returned from their "Retrieve Sasuke" mission. It had been a complete success and, according to the mission reports filed by Asuma and Kakashi, Sasuke hadn't put up any fight. The young Uchiha had willingly come back to Konoha, which made her job easier. The only problem with the mission was that Orochimaru got away, though not before being forced into Kabuto's body. Tsunade knew that this turn of events would someday come and bite her and Konoha in the ass, but as of right that minute she could care less.

Sasuke's trial was held the day of his return and he was granted his status back. Tsunade knew that she would always remember the looks on all the council members faces when she told them that Sasuke's punishment should be left up to the ninja he tried to kill while leaving. Naruto, though confused beyond belief about why he was actually doing the punishment, bluntly stated that Sasuke just wasn't acting like himself. Naruto claimed that the Cursed Seal given to the Uchiha by Orochimaru had warped the boys mind so badly that he didn't believe he had any other choice but to go to Orochimaru, and that he had to kill anyone in his path to do so. Tsunade had laughed good and hard at the look on Sasuke's face when the blonde teen had said that, and even harder when Anko had come in to confess that she two believed as if she had no other choice.

The council had believed the story and Naruto had demanded Sasuke be put back onto his team. Tsunade had agreed with the condition that Sasuke was to live with Naruto for a full year. After much whinny, both from the blonde and from the Uchiha, they both agreed. When they left her office Tsunade could swear that Naruto was cheering about getting rid of Sai.

Though it was unusual to have a team of 5. Tsunade kept Team 7 as they were. Naruto came in almost every day complaining about how Sai had said something vulgar to him, something he refused to repeat, and demanding him to be taken off their squad. Sasuke, who had seemed to be sticking to Naruto like glue (he seemed to finally realize that most of his fan girls would not dare come near Naruto, so he was using him as a sort of shield, though this shield didn't work against Sakura or Ino), followed the blonde loudmouth and had even put in a few very well placed agreements. Tsunade would have given into the blonde after a day or two had it not been for Sakura also coming and complaining about Sai. The pink haired girl did nothing but complain about him calling her a hag and all his vulgar statements towards Naruto. Sadly for Team 7 (and Kakashi's waning sanity) Tsunade was, for lack of a better term, a sadist. She loved watching her students suffer; most could just ask Shizune about how much medication she was on for mental breakdowns. So Team 7 was the only unconventional team of Konoha: One Ne Member, One Jounin (former ANBU), One Chuunin, and Two Genin (who can rival the Hokage for power).

In another two weeks, the Chuunin Exams would be held once more in Konoha. The Kazekage (who she liked to call Gaara-kun while other big wigs are in the room, only cause she gets away with it, she also believes he thinks of her as a mother like Naruto does), and the leaders of: Hidden Snow, the Hidden Waterfall, and the Hidden Star, would all be attending. Tsunade had made arrangements so the teams were now split into twos instead of threes. A twist that had made a smirk appear on the Kazekage's face while the three village leaders had all just shook their heads. They all knew that the only reason Tsunade had made this twist was to get Naruto and Sasuke into the exam together. They would be the only two to be in the Chuunin Exam from Konoha. And Tsunade had guaranteed that both would make it to Chuunin, even if they failed the 1st exam (she was getting sick and tired of Naruto complaining about his rank, and that hurt puppy dog look got to her).

Will all the preparation out of the way for the exam; Tsunade was taking it upon herself to review some early mission reports of teams 7-10. Before she would start on those though, she wanted to make sure everything was in order in the city. Team 10 was off at the game hut where a Shoji tournament was being held (Shikamaru had entered after Ino had bitched at him, Tsunade had later found out the blonde had bet a lot of money on Shikamaru winning and went in with Ino on the bet). Team 9 was training in the Jounin training grounds (Tsunade had given them permission after Tenten and Lee destroyed one of the Genin/Chuunin training grounds during their training). Team 8 was currently on a mission in Sand (She didn't tell them but Kankuro had asked for only Kiba to be sent on the mission, she knew that it was because the puppet master was attracted to the Inuzuka, so she took pity on him and sent his whole team). And her headache team, Team 7 was currently lounging on the steps to her tower. The academy was running perfectly, the ANBU were sticking to they posts, any Jounin who weren't on mission where at one of the local bars, and any of the Chuunin who weren't on mission or at the academy or in the missions room were planning a party.

Just as Tsunade was about to turn around in her chair and get to reading on some of the mission reports, a very out shriek was heard coming from the public bathhouses. Tsunade let out a deep sigh before she opened her window and yelled down at the lazy team on her steps.

"TEAM 7 I HAVE A MISSION FOR YOU!" She didn't even have to blink and eye before all four members of Team 7 were assembled in front of her desk ready to go. Tsunade noticed that Naruto had on an orange vest with a blue spiral on the right side breast, along with baggy black short. His headband was hanging from his neck and his hair looked as if he had just gone swimming. She also noticed that the necklace she gave him was hanging proudly outside the vest. Sai had chosen to wear a gray mini top with matching shorts, his headband fastened to his forehead, and his hair also seemed to be wet. Sakura was wearing a sky blue bikini top with her normal tan and black short, and a pair of sky blue flip flops on her feet. Her hair was also wet but she also seemed to be hiding a towel behind her back. Tsunade finally turned her attention to the young Uchiha and almost burst out laughing when she seen him. His hair was soaked and made him look like a drowned rat, though in a way very cute. He also had on his light blue t-shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back and his gray shorts. His hand band was currently hanging out of his pocket though Tsunade was sure gravity would come into play and make it fall to the floor.

"Team 7 reporting for mission duty Baa-san!" Naruto's voice was loud but held a bit of a laugh in it. Tsunade felt a headache coming on and before Sakura or Sai could tell him to shut up she stepped around her desk. Leaning his lower back against it she smiled softly.

"This mission shouldn't be anything new to you Naruto but you might want to fill the others in as you go. Jiraiya has once again disturbed the public bathhouse and the ladies there will, by now, be chasing him throughout the village. I want you four to find him and bring him to me. Sasuke, Sai, you two may use any force necessary. Sakura, you are NOT to heal any injuries he has, and if Sasuke and Sai cannot get him her by force, knock him out. Naruto you will be the distraction and the leader of this mission. Since you know Jiraiya's habits and hiding spots." Tsunade watched as Sakura fumed (probably over how perverted Jiraiya can be, Tsunade mused), Sasuke shrugged and then started to listen to Naruto who was ranting about how he had told the Ero-Sennin not to get caught anymore. Sai just stared at Tsunade with a confused expression, Tsunade was sure that the boy didn't know what they were talking about.

Naruto soon dragged the group away, Sakura tossing the wet towel into a garbage can on her way out, Sasuke sticking close to Naruto (close enough to hold his hand), and Sai held back quietly asking Sakura why they had to do this mission, to which Sakura simply replied "It gives us a chance to do something other than lay around and get fat". Once they were gone Tsunade went to the door and looked out, Shizune was painting her toenails while talking to a Jounin. Tsunade was sure the Jounin (She was positive his name was Genma) was flirting with her assistant. Clearing her throat that Jounin jumped, making Tsunade smile, while Shizune just put the brush back into the paint bottle.

"Can one of you find me the Chuunin in charge of that party I keep hearing about? I would like a word or two with him." With that said both the Jounin left the office in search of the Chuunin Tsunade had requested. Tsunade sighed before returning to her desk chair and picking up the first file.

Half way through the file she realized how truly special Naruto's team was. There first C ranked mission had been boosted up to at least an A rank (though she noticed that her sensei had marked it a B and didn't give the children credit for it). Tsunade then went through the rest of the mission reports of Team 7. Tsunade was very shocked to see that while her sensei was Hokage he had not given Team 7 the credit they deserve, just the credit they needed. Getting back up from her desk, Tsunade went down to the Missions Office to get the files of Team 7. Once she had them in hand, and had informed Kakashi (she found him laying on the couch in the Mission Room reading) that his team was off on a mission (to which he simply said they could handle the mission on their own. To which Tsunade commented that Kakashi would just slow them down or be in their way anyway), she headed back to her office. Once back in her chair, she started to rework the missions that the members of Team 7 had done.

Nearly two hours later, Shizune and Genma had returned. Shizune brought in some pizza and iced coffee for Tsunade to eat for lunch while Genma brought in the Chuunin she requested. Shoving the files aside Tsunade dug into her lunch, telling the Chuunin to sit down. When she looked up she was surprised to find that the Chuunin she had requested was none other than Iruka Umino, a teacher at the academy. Sipping on her Iced Coffee she was about to ask him how the party plans were coming when her white haired perverted ex-teammate came flying threw the door way. Followed closely afterwards by a fuming Sakura and Naruto.

"Mission Complete Tsunade-Sama" Sakura's voice when she spoke was a soft hiss and Tsunade watched as Jiraiya tried to distance himself from the pink haired girl. Naruto took it upon himself to fill Tsunade in on the details of the mission, slightly closemouthed and angry. It seemed that Jiraiya had hid himself in the female's bath using Naruto's own Sexy no Jutsu (Tsunade watched Iruka's face light up bright red at the mention of the jutsu, and she noticed a slight blush on both Sasuke's and Sai's faces as well). When they found him, the Sennin had tried to outrun them and had even gone so far as to summon Gamabunta. The giant frog had kicked Jiraiya off of him though when Naruto told him why Jiraiya was running, Gamabunta then threatened to squash Jiraiya if he ever tried to use him as getaway transportation again. Naruto then claimed that Sasuke and Sai had both tried to reason with the Sennin, Sai had added quietly that his sweet smile didn't seem to work on him to which Sakura said that it didn't work on anyone and that it make Sai look creepy. Sasuke had just nodded and continued to look at the floor, for some reason he wouldn't look up at Naruto while the blonde talked. Naruto then stated that Jiraiya had noticed that Sakura was wearing a bikini and had attempted to grab at her, which is when Sasuke used his Giant Fireball Jutsu. Naruto had created 100 shadow clones (Tsunade wanted to bet that he was just making up a number but with Sai's slight nod realized she would have lost), and turned them all into his Sexy no Jutsu form. At this point Sakura had not only beaten Jiraiya up but Sasuke, Sai, and himself as well (Tsunade then noticed the multiple bumps and bruises on all the boys). Sakura finished the mission report by saying that they ran into Kakashi half way back who insisted on stopping them to get Jiraiya to sign his book. Naruto had then stolen the book and tossed it into a near by garbage can before they continued to the Hokage office. Sakura then stated that halfway down the hall Jiraiya had grabbed her ass, which is when she kicked him across the hall way and into her door.

Tsunade laughed quietly to herself and she examined Jiraiya's bumps, burns, and bruises. Jiraiya started to complain about how he was a great ladies man and every woman loved him, but why did all of Konoha women have to be so mean and hit so hard? Tsunade felt her eye twitching and whacked Jiraiya upside the side. Naruto cheered while Sakura giggled. Sai commented that they had strange ways of showing affection. And Sasuke had slipped closer to Naruto and made a grab for his hand.

Standing up Tsunade dismissed Team 7, before they left though Naruto noticed Iruka in the chair in front of her desk looking a bit scared. Naruto instantly went to defend Iruka, claiming that whatever Iruka did was his fault entirely. Tsunade laughed and watched Sasuke gently tug on Naruto's arm, the blonde turned to him and nodded before letting him self be dragged out of the room. Tsunade then turned back to Iruka and smiled softly.

"So about this party you and the Chuunin are planning, I was thinking about making it a public and for all the ninja. Things are finally settling down around here and I think they deserve it." At her words Iruka visible relaxed. She smiled again and listened as Iruka told her about the warehouse that they normally had the party in. She wrote down a few things, about the warehouse that would need to be fixed (like the dance floor and lightening). Once she had everything she needed to know she let Iruka leave and told him that she'd get him some help in setting up the party. For now she had a teammate to talk to. And boy were they going to talk! (-insert cracking of knuckles here-)


End file.
